I'll Be Your Pineapple Lump
by Noo1998
Summary: hey guys this is my first story hope you like it, i would like to point out that this is just a trial and if everyone likes my story i will continue if not then that's alright, and also none of the content is true! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


It was finally THAT day. The day that would change my life forever. I just didn't know it yet…

It was the 18 of April; the day began just like any other. I woke up at 6am to get ready for school; I started walking there at 7:30am and got there at 7:45am as usual. Only, today was different. Tonight was going to be different to any other night I knew. I made it through the day at school, excited but calm. I couldn't wait until tonight. For tonight I was going to see my all-time favourite boy band, One Direction live in concert for the first time. It was their first time in Australia, 'down under' as we call it, and their first time in Brisbane. I had watched them on Sunrise and on the Today Show last week and it was hilarious. Especially Niall. They all wanted to try a food from Australia that they couldn't get back home in London. Zayn wanted pineapple lumps; Harry a pie, Liam a tim-tam, Louis a caramello koala and Niall wanted vegemite. They all loved it except for Niall who absolutely hated the vegemite. He actually had to spit it out and I was sitting on the couch laughing my head off. Harry wouldn't stop eating his pie and was still eating it when he left.

Anyway, I got home and said hi to my sister, Melanie. She was my legal guardian now since my parents past-away when I was little. She has been great. She helps me with my homework and my assignments and she helps me when the girls at my school are being mean to me. As soon as I got home I went straight for the shower to wash my hair and shave my legs. I got dressed and dried my hair and Mel straightened my hair for me. I packed my bag with my camera, my phone, my lip gloss and, last but not least, my sign for Zayn, he's my favourite. I loved my sign; especially since I am pretty sure I am the only one to have it. I know that true Directioners aren't supposed to have favourites but I know in my heart that just because I didn't know, until yesterday, that Liam had one kidney I am not just a fan. Sure I don't know all their birthdays, their middle names and I can't remember their turn ons and turn offs but that doesn't mean I am not a Directioner. In my eyes I am and that is all that matters.

I sat and watched TV as I was ready way too early for the concert, 4 hours early to be exact. But hey, it's my favourite boy band; I have a right to be excited. I sat there in anticipation for the time to hurry up and come. Did I mention I had won backstage tickets? And my concert tickets were front row? Maybe that was another reason why I was so excited. I never win anything and it was luck that I won the backstage passes and that I happened to end up with 2 front row tickets. My sister went for her shower and I sat and waited, and waited, and waited until finally she said it was time to go. I bolted out the door and 2 seconds later I was in the front seat, my belt on, and telling Mel to hurry up.

"HURRY UP MEL WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah calm your farm!" she replied.

A smile crossed my face as she got in the car. We pulled into the driveway of the entertainment centre and it was packed. We finally found a park and I was out the car before the engine was even off. I waited by the car for Mel and as soon as she was ready I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. She rummaged through her bag until she found the instructions of where to go with our passes. It said that we won't get to see the boys until after the concert, which was a little disappointing, but just the fact that I was at their concert was enough. We got to the designated door and there was no one there except the body guard, so we assumed we were a little early. The body guard looked 10 feet tall and his shoulders looked 2 metres wide. Probably an exaggeration but it looked it. We showed him the passes and he led us inside where another body guard, just as tall and muscly was waiting.

"Remind me not to piss these guys off" I mutter to Mel.

She smiled and we kept walking. He took us through many hallways until we entered a room full of seats which I assumed to be where the concert was being held.

"Here is where you will be sitting," the guard said in a gruff voice. "Wait here 'til the concert is over and I will be back to take you backstage."

And with that he walked off and resumed his duties. Already the seats were starting to fill until, half an hour early, there were no more seats left.

"Bet you you're happy we came early!" said Mel.

I nodded in agreement, when suddenly the DJ started playing some music to warm up the crowd. Then he stopped the music half way through.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I have just heard that One Direction… is in the building!"

The screams that came from every girl in the room, including myself, could've shattered glass. The DJ started the music again and we all started dancing and singing along. Even though Mel isn't a big fan of 1D you could tell she was having a good time. After about fifteen minutes the DJ started a countdown for when the boys were going to come on stage. It was projected on the screen and it said that there was one minute to go. I quickly grabbed my sign ready to show it off. It got to the final ten seconds and everyone was counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… AHHH!" The boys came on stage belting 'Up All Night'. I put up my sign and jumped around and sang along. I was having so much fun. Then, the camera came on me and I was projected on the screen, along with other girls, so I put up my sign that said "Zayn, I'll be your pineapple lump". The boys turned around and a huge smile crossed Zayn's face while he was singing. He turned around to find me and he looked at me and smiled. I just about fainted. _Oh my god!_ I thought to myself. He went back to singing and I went back to jumping. Then finally, it came to the third last song, my favourite, 'Moments'. And everyone knew that that was the time to stop jumping and start waving. We all waved our arms side to side singing along. The song finished and the boys started talking to the crowd.

"Having a good night Brisbane?" Harry yelled.

"YES!" everyone screamed.

"Now I would just like to say that the sign that girl was holding up just before was quite creative actually. I really thought it was quite clever." Said Zayn.

And I knew exactly which sign he was talking about. Mine.

"Yes it definitely was I mean you did like the pineapple lumps didn't you Zayn?" Liam asked.

The fact that One Direction was talking about MY sign made me feel…I don't know I can't even describe it.

"Yes I did actually. Anyway we better get back to the show. And guess which song is next?" Zayn replied.

There was many screams of songs that hadn't been sung yet but I had feeling I knew which one. 'More Than This' was the song they started singing. A few girls in the audience broke down into tears and some got a little teary while others just waved their arms side to side and tried to enjoy themselves. As there was only one song left to sing everyone knew exactly which song it was going to be. Then Liam started singing his intro to 'One Thing' and I would be lying if I didn't say at least every girl in the audience had a sign that said 'I have that one thing'. They finished singing and went off backstage and all the girls cried because they were gone. Not me though. I knew exactly what the end of the concert meant.

"BACKSTAGE!" I screamed at my sister.

And as if on cue the guard was there to take us backstage. We followed him through the hallways again until we came to a door where I knew One Direction was behind.

"Where are the other winners of backstage passes?" I asked the body guard.

"Funnily enough no one won backstage passes except for you guys" he said.

I have to admit. I did have a selfish moment where I thought _yes I have the boys to myself_ but then I quickly put the thought out of my head as it wasn't my kind of thinking. The guard opened the door and it was everything I could do not to go fan girl on them. I walked in, nervous as hell and they all stood up, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry, and came over to me.

"Hey, you're the girl who had the pineapple lump sign!" was the first thing Louis said.

I nodded, unable to speak at their hotness.

"Lou don't be rude!" Liam said. "Hi, I'm Liam and this is Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn."

He pointed to all of them as he said their names.

"But then again you already knew that" Harry said.

I nodded again. Still unable to speak.

"Well are you gonna tell us your name?" asked Niall. His Irish accent nearly causing me to go fan girl.

"M-My name is C-Cr-Crystal" I said. I'm such an idiot, I thought.

"That's a pretty name!" said Zayn.

Oh my god Zayn just said my name was pretty. Pull yourself together women! And don't forget you have a sister too!

"and this is my sister Melanie." I said. That's better. You can do this Crys, you can do this.

"Nice to meet you guys." Says Mel. I'm glad she is handling this better than I am.

"Nice to meet you too," says Niall "Would you like to sit down?" he asked.

We followed them to the next room where there are couches for everyone to sit on.

"I'm sorry" I blurt out. Whoops.

"What for?" asks Harry

"I didn't mean to say that out loud, just sorry I'm not very responsive it's just I don't want to go fan girl on you guys because I don't want to make a fool of myself because I want to try and be normal and everything and I ju-" Zayn cut me off.

"It's ok Crystal," he said with a laugh "You won't make a fool of yourself all girls do it! To be honest we don't really mind." They all nodded in agreement.

"oh ok," I said. I started to calm down a bit and started feeling like myself again "Is it alright if I ask for a hug?" I said.

"OF COURSE!" Harry shouted. As I stood up to go to Zayn for the first hug he got up and ran for me and ran into me and hugged me with such force we fell over onto the couch laughing. He got off me and we stood up and hugged like a normal person and moved to Niall, then Louis, then Liam leaving Zayn until last for a more meaningful hug. As he hugged I got shivers down my spine and I had a strange feel that he didn't want to let go. But I let the feeling go, as if he probably does it to all his fans. We let go and I sat back down.

"I have to admit I do feel a lot calmer than what I was when I walked in here" I said.

"You seem like it!" says Mel. Oh right, I have a sister.

"So, Crystal, why don't you tell us little bit about yourself?" asks Liam.

"Umm, well I'm 14 years old and I have 1 sister," I gesture towards Mel.

"Do you have any hobbies at all?" asks Niall.

"I dirt bike ride, I like to do photography, I love scrapbooking and arts crafts and stuff like that" I replied. Why am I telling these guys about me? It's kind of weird that they want to know. I go along with it anyway.

"Do you sing?" asks Louis. I knew it was coming. I knew that one of them would ask at some point.

"Yeah a little, I love to sing but no one has really heard me except for Mel. I love to dance too even though I am completely uncoordinated." This makes everyone laugh.

"Just like me" says Zayn.

"Yes, like you" I say.

"Do you play any instruments?" asks Niall.

"I used to play the drums and but I couldn't quite the coordination right. I am really good at playing on guitar hero though? I am on medium on there but I still can't quite it for the real drums." I say "I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you guys want to know this stuff about me?" I really was curious.

"Don't worry we're not stalkers or anything it's just all our fans know so much about us but we don't know anything about them" says Louis.

"I don't really know that much about you guys. Trust me" I reply.

"Still you know a fair bit don't you?" he says.

"Yeah I guess" I say.

"Do you think you would be able to sing for us?" Zayn asks out of the blue. He hasn't spoken much since my sister and I walked in.

"Uh, no I don't think so. I will probably sound crap compared to you guys." I say.

"Oh come on," he begs "Please do it? For me?" That's it I'll do anything for my Zayn.

"Uh, alright fine." I say, defeated. "What song?" I ask

"Anything other than one of ours," says Harry "as much as I love our music I am kind of getting sick of hearing it all the time."

"Um, ok, how about…" I think for a moment. What is a song that they will know, that I know all the words to, that isn't one of theirs? "Fighter by Christina Aguilera?" I say.

"THAT IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SONGS!" says Harry.

So I sang the song and I have to admit, I kind of enjoyed it. I finally got to sing in front of people – not that I really wanted to – but I still enjoyed it.

"Wow…" says Zayn. "You're really good!"

"No I'm not," I replied. Dude, what the hell are you doing? Zayn Jawaad Malik just said you were good at singing, what is wrong with you? "Nowhere near as good as you guys."

"You're good enough for me to think how the hell have you not been taken by a manager?" says Niall.

I laugh a little even though I still disagree with them. We sat there talking for another half an hour. Then they brought out one of their board games that they take on tour with them. Monopoly.

"YOU SUCK!" I said to Zayn after he bought one of the places I was going to.

"No I don't, I'm awesome!" he replied "Like you!"

I have to admit that was a bit weird but I went with it.

"No I'm not! And you know it!" I say.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Are you ticklish?' Zayn asked

"A little, why?" I replied. I knew where this was going, it just didn't register. And of course he started to tickle me.

"STOP ZAYN!" I screamed while laughing.

"Not until you admit that you're awesome!" he said.

"OK OK! I am awesome!" I finally had to admit it because I was starting to lose my breath from laughing so much. He stopped tickling me and we sat up again. I waited two seconds before I said it.

"No I'm not!" and before he could even get off the couch I was up and running around the room while Zayn was chasing after me. Not the smartest idea considering I was wearing boots. Finally I started slowing down because I was running out of breath. However, Zayn took the opportunity to speed up and he caught me from behind and lifted me up and spun me around.

"Put down!" I yelled and laughed. He put me down and I went and sat back down on the couch while he went to get drinks. He sat next to me again and we resumed our game of monopoly. Finally we ended up with a winner which was Louis and of course all the power went to his head and said we were his slave as he was the king of monopoly. While all this commotion was going on Zayn took the opportunity to have a talk to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I replied.

"Are you having fun?" he asked

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for this I really am having a great time." I said.

"That's good" he said. We sat there in silence while everyone, including Mel was pretending to bow down to Louis while he was standing on the table.

"I was just wondering can I have your number?" he asked. I was taken aback. This was unusual, especially since we had really only known each other for about 3 hours. "I know it's a bit strange but I think we can be great friends."

"Umm, I don't really know what to say…" I replied. I was dumbfounded. "Yeah, I guess you can"

We pulled out our phones and we swapped to put our numbers in.

"You don't have an iPhone?" he asked as if it was a national emergency.

"Well, no. I have been trying to save up for one for a while now and I just can't seem to be able to make it to the amount needed." I said.

"Oh ok" was all he said. We gave our phones back and sat there for a while.

"So how did you get the passes?" Zayn said.

"Well I won them in a competition a couple of weeks ago which is a miracle because I never win anything." I said.

"Seems to be that's not all you won…" I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it but I did.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry" he gave me a smile and got up to save everyone from Louis' big headedness. What could he have meant by that? I thought to myself. I shrugged the subject off as quickly as it came. Next thing I knew Harry was next to me with his arm around me trying to put his charm on me.

"It's not going to work Harry" I say cheekily as he tried to make himself my favourite instead of Zayn. He tried to pull the puppy dog eyes on me. "That won't work either Harry I would quit while you're ahead" I laughed at him.

"Damn I was so sure the puppy dog eyes would work!" he said

"Aww, its ok! You'll still be my favourite curly haired boy!" I replied. He perked up and hugged me to the point where I was gasping for air and Mel had to save me.

Then, after 4 hours of fun with the boys it was time to go. I started getting all my stuff together and noticed that Zayn had disappeared.

"Thank you guys so much! I have had lots of fun tonight" I say.

"You're welcome," says Zayn as he enters the room again. "Here this is a thank you from us for being one of the best fans we have seen so far."

He hands me a package wrapped in gold with a blue bow.

"Wait until you get home to open it" he says.

"Thank you. Bye guys" I say

"Bye," They all say in unison. For some reason it sounded like they didn't want me to go.


End file.
